The Missing Alpha
by XenoXx
Summary: Seventeen years have passed since Lars and Durga had arrived on Berk. Toothless has left Berk for an unknown reason, and he won't come back. Hiccup and Stormfly are devastated and the Dragons become restless. Stormblaze takes his father's position as the new Alpha of Berk and leads them on in his father's place. What will become of Berk without Toothless?
1. Chapter 1: Where's Toothless?

**This story actually has two parts to it. Meaning that when this story is done, I'll post another story based during this story. You'll see why later on. Now I wanted to say that I'll be posting a new story soon that will be continuing the plot of my stories. It will be the proper sequel to Master Your Destiny. So here you go the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where's Toothless?

Hiccup awoke in his bed and sat up. He looked over at his wife, who was still asleep next to him, before getting out of bed. He noticed that Lilly was still asleep in her bed too. He walked over to the window to look into Toothless and Stormfly's room, he saw Stormfly and Stormblaze sleeping, but he noticed that Toothless wasn't there. Hiccup figured that the Alpha was out patrolling the village like he did every morning.

He got dressed and walked down stairs. He opened the front door, walked outside, and looked up at the ceiling. Toothless wasn't there. If Toothless wasn't there, then he was most likely doing something.

"**Chief," **A Dragon called. Hiccup turned around and saw Cloudjumper walking towards him. This confused Hiccup, because Cloudjumper should have been with Toothless, being his body guard and second in command.

"What are you doing here Cloudjumper?" Hiccup asked.

"**I'm here to wait for the Alpha to awake," **Cloudjumper said.

"Well Toothless isn't here, I don't know where he is," Hiccup said. Hiccup turned towards Toothless' room and ran over to the open window and looked through.

"Stormfly," He called out. Stormfly's eyes opened and she looked at Hiccup.

"**Hiccup? What's wrong?" **Stormfly asked. Hiccup stepped through the window.

"Toothless is gone and I don't know where he is," Hiccup said, starting to panic.

"**Well, Cloudjumper should be with him right?" **Stormfly asked standing up.

"**No, I'm not," **Cloudjumper said, coming into view of the window. Stormfly started to panic as well.

"**Stormblaze, wake up," **Stormfly ordered. Stormblaze woke up and stretched and yawned.

"**What is it?" **He asked.

"We think Toothless might be missing," Hiccup said. Stormblaze stood up.

"**What?" **He asked. Hiccup walked over to the other side of the room and opened a large wooden chest. Inside were Toothless' two tails and his saddle.

"Toothless didn't even take his auto tail," Hiccup said in confusion.

"**That doesn't matter, when he's in his Dragonian Form both of his tail fins are back," **Stormblaze said. Hiccup thought about Stormblaze's words and remembered that he was right.

"We should talk to Lars about this," Hiccup said.

* * *

At Lars' residence, Lars was woken by a loud knocking at his door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He said, rushing to the door. He opened it and saw Hiccup, Cloudjumper, Stormfly and Stormblaze. "Hey Hiccup. What's wrong?" Lars asked.

"We can't find Toothless anywhere. We need to find him for us," Hiccup said. Lars was worried about this.

"Yeah sure," Lars said. Lars concentrated and used his power to sense Toothless. Lars couldn't sense him at all, and he had a look of shock on his face.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked. Lars looked at Hiccup.

"He's not on Berk," Lars said in shock. Hiccup gasped.

"What?!" He exclaimed. Durga was awoken by the commotion and walked down the stairs.

"Why isn't Toothless on Berk?" Hiccup asked. Durga became shocked.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Toothless has left Berk," Lars said. Durga's eyes widened. She ran back up the stairs to where everyone was sleeping.

"Everyone, wake up," Durga called out. Emerald, Yun and Cammy shot their eyes open and quickly stood up.

"What is it?" Emerald asked.

"Toothless isn't on Berk, we don't know why," Durga said. Everyone started to panic at this point.

They all went outside so that they had room to talk and they all stood in a circle.

"Toothless has gone out of range of my energy sensing," Lars said with his eyes closed.

"Maybe I could help you," Cammy suggested. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Durga asked.

"I have psychic abilities just like my Dad," Cammy explained, "If we both use our psychic powers, then maybe we could sense Toothless." Lars was amazed by her new powers, and he decided to try it.

"It's worth a shot," Lars said. He walked over and put his hand on Cammy's shoulder. They both closed their eyes and concentrated. Their psychic powers combined definitely improved, as they could sense things that were further away from Berk than Lars could sense by himself.

"We can sense him," Cammy said, referring to Toothless.

"He's so far away from Berk, I don't think I could teleport us there he's so far," Lars explained.

"**Can you talk to him?" **Stormfly asked.

"We'll try," Cammy said. _"Toothless, Toothless can you hear me?" _Cammy thought.

"_Cammy?" _Toothless asked.

"He can hear us," Lars told the others. _"Toothless what are you doing, where are you?" _Lars asked.

"_I'm not going to tell you. I've left Berk," _Toothless said.

"_But why?" _Cammy asked.

"_I have my reasons. I've left Berk and you won't see me for a while," _Toothless explained.

"_Well how long will you be gone for?" _Lars asked.

"_I don't know. I could be gone for years, but I don't know when I'll be back," _Toothless said.

"Toothless is saying that he's left for his own reasons, but he doesn't know when he'll be back," Lars stated. Stormfly got annoyed and put her wing on Cammy.

"_**Toothless, what the hell do you think you're doing?" **_Stormfly asked.

"_Stormfly?" _Toothless questioned.

"_**How could you just leave us like this?" **_Stormfly asked.

"_Stormfly listen, I'm so sorry that I had to just leave unexpectedly, but don't worry. You'll see me again," _Toothless said.

"_**Toothless I was going to keep this a secret but… I'm pregnant," **_Stormfly said. Lars and Cammy smiled at this news.

"_Congrats you two," _Lars said.

"_Really?" _Toothless asked with joy.

"_**Yeah, I've been wanting to tell you for a few months now, but seeing as how you've left Berk I guess this was the perfect time," **_Stormfly stated.

"_I'm so happy that we're having another baby. Sorry I won't be there," _Toothless said.

"_**You should know that you're leaving your people, and your family behind," **_Stormfly told him.

"_I know, but I will be back. I love you and Stormblaze too much to leave you forever,"_ Toothless said. Stormfly was then filled with joy.

"_**Thank you Toothless; I love you too," **_She said.

"_I have to go, someone's approaching. And for your own safety please don't contact me again. I love you all."_ And with that, Toothless severed the telepathic link between them. Lars and Cammy opened their eyes.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Cammy asked.

"I have no clue," Lars said.

"So what did he say?" Hiccup asked.

"He said that he won't come back for a while. He loves us all," Lars said.

"**We should go and tell the other Dragons. Tell them that the Alpha has left, and to meet up in the Academy," **Cloudjumper ordered.

"What did he say?" Emerald asked Yun.

"We need to tell all the Dragons about Toothless and we need to gather them in the Academy," Yun answered. Emerald nodded.

"We should get started," Hiccup said.

* * *

**And there we have it, the first chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll post a new chapter when I can. Also, the Life on Berk series is over, there won't be any more chapters on that. Sorry guys. One more thing, me and my friends will be recording an audio book for Master Your Destiny in the near future. I'll upload it to YouTube for you guys to listen to and when that happens, I'll put a link up on my profile to the video/channel. I'll also let you guys know when I do. I'm voicing Lars Anto, and jasmines-eevee from DeviantArt will be voicing Durga.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Alpha

**I'm sorry this took so long guys, I'm reeaally sorry. But I'll make it up to you. As the title says, this chapter is pretty self-explanatory. I'm not going to sit here rambling on, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Alpha

At the Academy, all the Dragons on Berk were gathered there. Some of them were in the arena and some were in the stands, around the arena. The now four Dragon Leaders stood at the back of the Academy arena. Hiccup and Lars were there as well. All the Dragons were talking amongst themselves in a panicking manner.

"**What are we going to do without our Alpha?"**

"**Why did he leave us?"**

"**How can we live without the Alpha?"**

"**Control yourselves!" **Stormfly ordered. All the Dragons calmed down and looked at the SharpQueen.

"**Yes, Alpha Toothless left. Yes, it's a tragic thing, but aren't you forgetting about us?" **Stormfly asked.

"**That's right," **Hookfang started, **"we are the Dragon Leaders. We were intrusted by the Alpha himself as a new leadership."**

"**Even though the Alpha has left," **Barf started.

"**A new one can always take his place," **Belch finished. Stormfly nodded towards the ShadowLord.

"**Who?" **An anonymous Dragon asked. The SharpQueen sighed.

"**Well, your leaders have discussed it, and we have decided that Cloudjumper should do it," **Stormfly stated. Cloudjumper, who was next to the Dragon Leaders, stepped forward.

"**Although I understand Lady Stormfly's motives, I must detest." **Stormfly looked at the Stormcutter with confusion. **"I am the Alpha's bodyguard and second in command, so it is my duty. But I believe the Alpha's one son, Stormblaze, should take the throne," **Cloudjumper said, looking at Stormblaze who was beside Cammy and her family a few metres away. Stormblaze and all the Dragons were taken aback by this.

"**M-Me?" **Stormblaze asked. The large crowed of Dragons became restless once again.

"**Why him?"**

"**He's just a kid."**

"**Why would you suggest someone like him?" **When Lars heard these words from the Dragons, he got angry. The human put his right hand into the air.

"**ENOUGH!" **He yelled. As he shouted, a large blue wave of plasma emitted from his raised hand and spanned through the entirety of the arena, silencing the Dragons and drawing their attention towards him. Once everyone was quiet, he put his hand back down.

"**How can all of you be so judgmental?" **The human asked. **"What gives any of you the right to decide whether he should be Alpha or not?"** The Dragons that were disagreeing felt bad for what they said. Hiccup stepped forward.

"That's right. If anyone's going to decide it should be Stormblaze," Hiccup stated. Hiccup looked at the Nadder Fury. "What is your decision?" The Chief asked. Everyone that was there looked at Stormblaze, expecting him to speak. Stormblaze felt uneasy with all the eyes staring at him, but he ignored it as he thought. He looked around at all the Dragons, and then down to his girlfriend.

"**What do you think?" **Stormblaze asked. Cammy smiled at him.

"**I think, what does your heart tell you?" **Cammy asked, licking his cheek lovingly. Stormblaze thought about Cammy's words. If he became Alpha, would he have enough time to be with Cammy? Would the Dragons accept him as Alpha? Even if they did, would they look up to him, or would they be intimidated by him? These questions ran through Stormblaze's mind.

"**My heart? In that case… I'll do it," **Stormblaze said, hesitantly. Stormfly smiled.

"_**Thank you, Stormblaze," **_She thought. **"Stormblaze, Leaders, come with me to the Great Hall. The rest of you are dismissed," **Stormfly said, taking off with the other Leaders to the Great Hall.

"**I'm so happy you decided to go with it," **Cammy said, nuzzling her head to Stormblaze's neck. Once she stopped, Stormblaze gave her a quick lick on the cheek.

"**I'm not the Alpha yet. I'll see you all later, bye," **Stormblaze said, turning around and taking off to the Great Hall.

* * *

Up at the Great Hall, the Dragon Leaders were giving Stormblaze an initiation for his place as Alpha. The Leaders stood at the base of the fire pit while Stormblaze stood a few feet away from them in the middle of the hall.

"**Stormblaze, step forward," **Stormfly said. Stormblaze stepped closer to his mother. **"You have been given the choice of taking your father's place as Alpha, which you have accepted, and now it's time for your ritual," **Stormfly finished. Stormblaze became uneasy from the word ritual.

"**R-Ritual?" **He asked in an uncomfortable tone of voice. Meatlug chuckled.

"**Don't worry, it's just an initiation your father created in case there was ever a new Alpha to take his place," **Meatlug said. Stormblaze let out a sigh of relief and calmed down.

"**Oh ok," **He said.

"**Stormblaze," **Stormfly started, **"do you swear to protect Berk?" **She asked.

"**I do," **Stormblaze answered.

"**Do you swear to protect Berk from any danger, no matter what the peril, no matter what the cost?" **Stormfly asked again.

"**I do," **Stormblaze repeated. Stormfly turned her attention to Hookfang.

"**FireLord," **She said. Hookfang stepped forward and Stormfly turned back to her son. **"The FireLord will give you a scorch mark to symbolize your place as Alpha," **Stormfly said. The FireLord went to Stormblaze's side and placed the side of one of his crescent claws on the Nadder Fury's side.

"**This may hurt a bit, but try not to struggle," **Hookfang said. Stormblaze nodded in understanding and braced himself. Hookfang lit his claw on fire, causing Stormblaze to wince in pain. After a few more seconds, Hookfang extinguished his claw and removed it from Stormblaze's scales, revealing a black crescent mark on his yellow scales. Stormblaze looked at the marking as Hookfang stepped back to the other Leaders.

"**The crescent mark of the Alpha," **Stormblaze said. He looked back at the Leaders who were all bowing. Stormblaze never had this happen to him before. This was a completely new sign of respect towards him that made him feel of the upper class, but at the same time, it made him feel a bit bad for himself. _**"Now I know how my father feels," **_Stormblaze thought.

"**As you are the new Alpha of Berk, we bow before you in respect," **Stormfly said. Stormblaze didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Was this what he would have to put up with? Dragons, bowing to him as he walked past? Stormblaze didn't want that, but this was his duty. To protect the Dragons of Berk, and the ones he loves.

"**Is this what it means to be Alpha?" **Stormblaze asked. **"To be bowed to." **The Leaders stood up straight. Stormfly chuckled.

"**You sound just like your father," **Stormfly said. Stormblaze sighed. He turned around and began to walk towards the doors. **"Are you okay Stormblaze?" **Stormfly asked. Stormblaze continued walking.

"**Ever since the discussion came up, I never wanted to be the Alpha..." **Stormblaze started, **"but now look at me; I have just become the Alpha, the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't be." **Stormblaze reached the doors and slowly pushed them open with his wings.

"**But… that was two years ago. Now, I have matured. And, as the new Alpha, I will protect this land, and the ones I love no matter the cost," **He said, fully opening the doors. Stormfly smiled at his son's determination.

"_**There he is. That's the Stormblaze I know," **_Stormfly thought. The Dragon Leaders walked up to the Alpha.

Hiccup and Valka, who were riding on the back of Cloudjumper, had just started to land as Stormblaze stepped out of the Great Hall. The humans dismounted from Cloudjumper and the three walked up to the Alpha.

"Hello, Alpha," Hiccup greeted.

"**Hello Chief," **Stormblaze greeted back.

"**Alpha Stormblaze, as you may or may not know I am assigned to protect the Alpha. So I will act as your bodyguard from here on out," **Cloudjumper explained. Stormblaze nodded towards the Stormcutter.

"**Thank you Cloudjumper, I appreciate it," **Stormblaze thanked. Hiccup walked up to Stormblaze.

"So Stormblaze, because Toothless is gone, I guess I'm going to have to be your rider," Hiccup said. Stormblaze huffed out a laugh.

"**Hmph. Is that so?"** He asked. Hiccup heled his palm out.

"That's right," Hiccup said. Stormblaze looked at Hiccup's palm for a few seconds before closing his eyes and pressing his snout to Hiccup's palm. After a few seconds Stormblaze reared his head back and Hiccup put his hand down. "You ready to get going?" Hiccup asked.

"**You bet," **Stormblaze said. Hiccup then mounted Stormblaze. **"But before we go patrolling, I would like to stop to visit Cammy," **Stormblaze said.

"Sure," Hiccup said. Stormblaze flapped his wings and took off towards Cammy's home.

"**Excuse me Lady Valka," **Cloudjumper said before taking off and following the Alpha.

* * *

Stormblaze, Hiccup and Cloudjumper landed outside Lars' house. Hiccup dismounted from Stormblaze and stepped back. Stormblaze walked towards the slightly opened door of the house before stopping and turning his head back to Hiccup and Cloudjumper.

"**Could you two wait here please?" **Stormblaze asked. Hiccup and Cloudjumper nodded and stayed where they were. Stormblaze walked up to the door and slightly pushed it open with his head. **"Hello?" **He called out.

"**Come in," **Durga's voice called. Stormblaze fully opened the door and walked through. Durga was lying on her belly at the edge of the upper floor. **"Hello Alpha Stormblaze, how are you?" **Durga asked. Stormblaze, like Toothless, didn't like them addressing him as Alpha, even though it was proper manners.

"**I'm fine, but please don't call me 'Alpha Stormblaze'," **He said. Durga jumped down from the upper floor and stood straight.

"**I'm sorry," **She said. Then, all of a sudden, Cammy came rushing down the stairs with a big smile on her face, happy to see her boyfriend.

"**Hi Stormblaze," **She said happily. Stormblaze walked up to Cammy and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"**Hi Cammy," **Stormblaze said.

"**How did it go? Are you the Alpha now?" **Cammy asked. Stormblaze turned his side to Cammy, showing her the crescent burn mark.

"**Yep, this burn symbolizes my place as Alpha," **He said. Cammy examined the mark on Stormblaze's yellow scales.

"**So is that permanent?" **Cammy asked.

"**I believe so," **Stormblaze said, sounding uncertain. He turned his body around and back to his normal position. **"So Cammy, I'm about to go patrol Berk with Hiccup and Cloudjumper, would you like to come?" **Stormblaze asked.

"**Thank you Stormblaze I'd love to," **Cammy said. She turned to her mother. **"Is it okay if I go with him?" **Cammy asked. Durga smiled.

"**Of course it is. You don't have to ask," **Durga said. Cammy smiled and ran quickly out the door. Stormblaze began to follow. **"Stormblaze," **Durga said, making Stormblaze stop and turn around. **"Please, I know I ask you this a lot but, please protect Cammy," **Durga said. Stormblaze smiled.

"**Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life," **Stormblaze said. He then walked out the door and met up with the others. Hiccup mounted Stormblaze and they prepared to take off. **"Cammy's coming with us," **Stormblaze said.

* * *

A few minutes passed as they flew over Berk's forest.

"**Cloudjumper"**

"**What is it Alpha?" **Cloudjumper asked.

"**When my father was still here, where did he go when patrolling," **Stormblaze asked.

"**He usually started at Raven Point, near the docks," **Cloudjumper said. Stormblaze looked forward.

"_**Raven Point, huh?" **_He asked himself. **"We'll go to Raven Point then," **Stormblaze said, picking up speed.

After a few more minutes they had reach their destination and landed in a forest known as Raven Point. Nearby were the docks that Cloudjumper stated. Hiccup dismounted.

"Let's begin," He said as he began to walk forward. The three Dragons began to walk beside Hiccup.

* * *

**Ok, so I know that it's not that good of an ending for this chapter, I was going to make it longer but I desperately needed to upload it. So you know how in one of the chapters for Master's Origin (I think) I said that I was going to do a crossover with my stories and another universe? Well it was originally planned to be crossed over with Kingdom Hearts, but I changed it. I decided that because in Kingdom Hearts they travel to different worlds, and some of those worlds are set in modern times. I thought that it would be a bit weird for the HTTYD characters to see all the modern stuff that hadn't been invented in their time, so I'm going with a Legend of Spyro crossover. It's perfect. It's set in the same sort of time period and plus there are Dragons there so it's perfect.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	3. Chapter 3: One Year

**Look whose back. I've got a pretty cool fight scene planned for this chapter, just read on. This chapter is set one year after Toothless left Berk, and Stormblaze became the new Alpha.**

* * *

Chapter 3: One Year

At the Chief's house, Hiccup and Stormblaze had just returned from a day's work. Stormblaze walked into his room while Hiccup walked through the front door, with a sad look on his face. Astrid noticed Hiccup and walked up to him.

"Hello Hiccup," She said, putting her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Astrid," Hiccup said, glumly. Astrid reared back and looked at her husband in worry.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked. Hiccup moved Astrid's arms and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Astrid, it's been exactly one year since Toothless left. Where could he have gone to?" Hiccup asked.

"I have no idea," Astrid said, "But I'm sure that whatever he's doing, he's doing it to protect us." Hiccup smiled and looked up at Astrid.

"Thanks Astrid. That makes me feel a lot better," Hiccup said. He stood up and walked over to Astrid, pulling her in closer for a kiss. When they pulled back from the kiss, Astrid punched Hiccup in the arm, making him rub it in pain.

"That's for being so melancholy," Astrid said. Hiccup smiled towards her. Astrid smiled back. Hiccup let go of his arm.

"I love you Astrid," He said.

"I love you too Hiccup," Astrid said.

* * *

At the Academy, Yun, Cammy, Lilly and Emerald were training. The roof was removed to allow more space if they needed it. They were being instructed by Lars and Durga. Yun and Cammy were in their Dragonian Forms with their weapons in hands. Lars gave them these weapons one Snoggletog that he forged himself. Yun's weapon was a green stone-like sword he named Stone Henge. It had a glowing green pearl on the end of the hilt, and a green energy-like stream trailed up the side of the blade. It could only be summoned from the ground.

Cammy's weapon was a single bladed sword that she named Rosary. Rose petals covered the non-bladed side of the sword. It had a pink hilt and when swung, the blade would leave a trail of rose petals for a brief moment. Lilly and Emerald also had weapons. Lilly's was crafted by her father and Emerald's was made by Yun.

Lilly's weapon was a rapier she called Fire Needle. The reason for the name was because in the hand guard, there was a mechanism that would cause a spark and ignite the Monstrous Nightmare saliva that coated the blade, lighting it on fire.

Emerald's weapon was a black and green bow she named Vengeance. It had two long blades on both ends of the bow for close combat purposes. She wore a quiver that held the arrows for her bow.

Cammy, Lilly, Yun and Emerald all stood in a line, facing Lars and Durga.

"For the last lesson for the day, you four will be tested in teamwork as you fight against a powerful enemy," Lars explained.

"No problem. Cammy and I are synched in every way," Lilly said.

"You won't be on a team of two," Durga started, "you'll all be on a team together." Lilly felt upset that she wouldn't be able to be on a team with just Cammy.

"You'll all need to cooperate in this test. It's about teamwork, not competition," Lars said. Lars put his right hand on the ground and a blue stream of energy went into the ground and made its way past the four trainees. The energy stopped and a large blue creature comprised of Lars' plasma rose from the ground.

"You're going to have to work together well to defeat this foe," Durga said. Lars stood up and placed his hand on Durga.

"Good luck," Lars said, teleporting him and Durga to the Academy stands, where a few other Vikings and Dragons were watching too. The plasma beast was large in size, taking up about a fifth of the arena. It looked humanoid but was slouched over, giving it a beastly appearance. On both of its hands were three large claws that could slice a person in half. It had a small tail with a spiked club on the end of it, obviously used for crushing.

Up at where Lars and Durga teleported to, Lars groaned in slight pain and he rested his hands on his knees, holding himself up.

"Are you okay Lars?" Durga asked. Lars stood up straight.

"Yeah. Creating that plasma beast took nearly all of my energy away," Lars explained. Lars covered his mouth as he coughed. He moved his hand away from his mouth, but he noticed that he coughed blood onto his hand. Lars was taken aback by this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Durga asked again.

"I'll be fine once my energy recovers," Lars said, shaking the blood off his hand.

"We need to work together, no taking matters into our own hands," Yun said, readying his sword. The beast roared at the four.

Emerald fired an arrow at the beast's shoulder, causing it to stagger back a bit. Cammy and Lilly took the chance and ran up and struck at its legs, however doing minimal damage. The beast swung its claw at Lilly, but she was quickly pushed away by Cammy's rose petals so she wouldn't get hit. The beast missed Lilly only just.

"Emerald, cover us," Yun said.

Emerald nodded and prepared another arrow, this time aiming for the beast's body. Yun flapped his wings and flew towards the beast. Yun slashed at the beast's right shoulder and Emerald fired the arrow, connecting with its body. The beast was unfazed by any of their attacks. It swung its hand at Yun and back handed him, sending him through the air. Yun regained his balance and stopped himself before he hit the wall. Yun flew back past the beast and regrouped with the others.

"It's taking everything we throw at it," Emerald said.

"How are we supposed to hurt it?" Cammy asked. Yun thought about strategies to try and defeat the beast.

"_If we attack it with enough force, then maybe we can deal some damage to it," _Yun thought. His eyes widened as an idea formed in his mind. _"That's it."_

"Cammy, Lilly, you two attack it as much as you can. Don't let up on the strength of your blows," Yun ordered. Cammy and Lilly nodded and ran to the beast, attacking at its legs as hard as they could. "Emerald, you need to alternate between close combat and firing at the beast with arrows," Yun said.

"You got it," Emerald said. She ran towards the beast and fired an arrow at its belly. She then jumped and slashed at the side of its belly with the blades on her bow

"_I need to concentrate all my power to get that thing into the air," _Yun thought. He focused on increasing his power and strength as the others kept attacking.

The beast kicked Cammy away, but as she was flying through the air, a stream of pink light emitted from her hand and flew towards Lilly.

"Lilly!" Cammy yelled. Lilly turned her attention towards Cammy and saw the light headed towards her. She and Cammy practiced this before. Lilly held her hand out and caught the light in her hand, absorbing it. Cammy gave Lilly her powers to borrow briefly. Lilly gained Cammy's speed, agility, and strength.

Lilly glowed a light pink as she powered up. Lilly lit her weapon on fire with the mechanism on the hand guard and she dashed towards the beast at amazing speed, her body just a blur. Lilly slashed through the beast's legs, before leaping and stabbing upwards into its chest. While she was airborne, she slashed straight through the beast's chest in a ray of light and came out the other side. The beast swung its spiked tail at Lilly but she dashed out of the way. After that, Lilly's borrowed power was used up as the glow disappeared, and the fire went out. The beast tried to swing its tail at her again. Yun had finished concentrating his power and stopped the tail from coming down on Lilly with his free hand.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Yun yelled. Lilly and Emerald both ran out of the way. Yun gripped the beast's tail tighter and swung it around, letting it go and throwing it high into the air. Yun flew up and passed the beast, but stopped at a good distance away and turned around to face the beast. Yun slashed at the beast's torso over and over again as hard as he could, not causing any cuts but still causing plenty of damage as green beams of energy emitted from his strikes. He stopped the assault and prepared his sword. He plunged it forward, spinning at the same time. "Spiralling Dragon Sword!" He yelled. A twister formed around him as he plunged his sword into the beast's chest, falling back down to the Earth.

"Get back!" Cammy yelled. Cammy, Lilly and Emerald all ran to the side of the arena as Yun and the beast got closer. The beast and Yun crashed into the middle of the arena, creating a huge explosion of dust.

"_I'm impressed," _Lars thought. After about ten seconds, the dust finally settled, revealing only Yun in his normal Night Fury state and panting.

"Yun!" Emerald called out. Cammy, Lilly and Emerald ran over to Yun to congratulate him.

"That was amazing Yun," Cammy exclaimed.

"Yeah; you were really awesome," Lilly said. The small crowd of Vikings and Dragons started to cheer for Yun for his amazing feat. Yun smiled at everyone congratulating him. Lars and Durga jumped down from the stands and into the arena.

"Well done Yun, that was truly an amazing finish," Durga said.

"Well done to you three as well, you all contributed to this. You should be glad," Lars said.

"We are, we just followed Yun's orders," Emerald said. Yun was taken aback.

"_My orders?" _Yun thought in realisation. He hadn't realised that he was the one leading and commanding them. Yun smiled.

"So Yun, do you want to be the leader of this team?" Lars asked. Yun looked at the others and they were nodding at him.

"The leader of the team? Sure, I'll do it," Yun said.

"Well if we're going to be a team, then we need a team name," Cammy stated. Yun turned around to her.

"Really, a team name?" Yun asked scornfully.

"Actually I agree with Cammy on this one," Emerald said. Yun groaned in irritation.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" He asked. The girls thought about a name for a few seconds.

"How about 'The Dragon Squad'?" Lilly suggested.

"No, it's too generic," Yun said. Lilly crossed her arms.

"Team Elements?" Emerald said. The team turned to Emerald.

"That's pretty good," Cammy said.

"Yeah I like it," Lilly said. "What do you think Yun?" Lilly asked. Yun thought for a second.

"I like it, that's our team name," Yun said. Yun turned back around to his parents.

"Team Elements. That's a good name," Durga said.

"Then I hereby declare you as Team Elements," Lars said.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup was having a dream about Toothless never coming back. But fortunately for Hiccup, he woke up. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to get a mug of water. He walked over to the table, lit a candle, and poured some water into a mug. The Chief sat down in the chair, resting his head against his hand as he thought about Toothless.

"_What if he never comes back?" _Hiccup thought, taking a sip of the water. Then, something reflecting the candle light caught his eye, making him squint and turn to see what it was. He was tired, so his vision wasn't the best at the moment. Hiccup put the mug down and walked over to the shiny object to see what it was.

His eyes widened in utter shock. They were Toothless' gauntlets that were reflecting the light. Hiccup picked one of them up and stared at it.

"_T-Toothless took these with him when he left," _He thought. Hiccup turned around and ran for the door, hoping to find his best friend somewhere in sight. He quickly opened the door and ran out.

"Toothless!" He called out. There was no answer. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted once more. But again, it was all silent. "Toothless where are you?!" He tried one last time. But alas, he did not get any response from anyone or anything. He looked down at the gauntlet in sadness. "Toothless… where have you gone to?" Hiccup asked silently.

* * *

**That's right! Toothless was back for a brief moment, but no one ever saw him come or go. This will have plot development near the end of the chapters, but mainly through the middle, it will just be filler.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stormblaze's Question

**Hoooolyyyyy shiiiiiit. I'm so sorry guys for keeping you waiting this long, but I've been kinda busy and kinda just been doing other stuff. For instance, about three days ago I got the new Naruto game Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. That is one long ass name. But I love it, it's sooo good, and I've already unlocked all characters. Go figure. Once again, sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Stormblaze's Question

It had now been two years and three months since the disappearance of Alpha Toothless, yet nearly everyone seemed to be at ease about it.

Stormblaze flew towards Lars' training grounds. Stormblaze needed to have a discussion with Lars and it was extremely important. He flew towards the crater like island and landed on the tree covered slope surrounding the flat area in the middle. Lars appeared to be fighting a blue ethereal version of himself, clashing swords again and again as they attacked each other. Then, both Lars' stopped attacking, the fake Lars disappeared in a flash of light and the real Lars turned to Stormblaze.

"**I see you Stormblaze!" **Lars called out, absorbing his sword. Stormblaze jumped off the slope and onto the flat area.

"**Hello Lars." **Stormblaze said, walking towards the human.

"**Hello Stormblaze. What brings you to my training grounds?" **Lars asked.

"**I'm getting all my friends together for a special… let's say event for now," **Stormblaze explained.

"**So what is it?" **Lars asked.

"**I'm leaving it a surprise," **Stormblaze said. Lars smiled.

"**Well whatever it is, I'll be delighted to come," **Lars said.

"**Great, thanks." **Stormblaze turned around and started to walk away, but stopped himself and turned back around. **"Oh, but there is one other very important thing I need to ask of you," **He said.

"**What is it?" **Lars asked.

"**Well, you can give people part of your power to borrow right?" **Stormblaze asked.

"**Yes."**

"**I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I would like to borrow some of your power." **Lars was both confused and taken aback by the Alpha's request.

"**If you don't mind me asking, why?" **Lars asked.

"**Since Cammy can speak English, I would want to borrow your power to transform into a Dragonian so I could have an important discussion with her," **Stormblaze explained. Lars starred at Stormblaze for a while as he began to read his mind. Stormblaze noticed this by looking at Lars' blank stare, and he could somehow sense him poking around in his mind.

"**Don't read my mind," **He said. Lars blinked twice in surprise.

"**How did you know?" **He asked.

"**I can tell by the blank stare on your face, and I don't know how but I could sense your presence in my head," **Stormblaze said. Lars chuckled.

"**Hehe. Well, while I was reading your mind, I didn't find out the full reason to why you want to borrow my power. But I found out that it's a lot more important than you really say," **Lars explained.

"**So…" **Stormblaze trailed off.

"**I'll give you my power for the next few days, but don't expect much, I'll only give enough to transform to a Dragonian state," **Lars said. Stormblaze smiled as Lars placed his palm atop his head.

"**Thank you Lars, I owe you one," **Stormblaze said.

"**Transferring now." **Then, a blue flame like aura made its way down Lars' arm and into Stormblaze. Lars put his arm down and took a step back. **"Now focus and try to transform," **He said. Stormblaze closed his eyes and after a few seconds, he transformed in a flash of yellow light into a Dragonian. Stormblaze opened his eyes and studied himself.

"This is incredible," He said, speaking English. This new form had the same spike edged yellow pattern on his back and the stripes on his ears. But there was an additional pattern on his arms. Three yellow stripes spiralled from his back pattern and all connected on the back of his hands, creating a circle.

"You will only be able to speak English in this form, not Dragonese," Lars said. Stormblaze looked up at Lars.

"Thank you Lars," He said. Stormblaze changed back to normal in a flash of yellow light. **"Tomorrow at noon be at the cliff near the docks in Raven Point," **Stormblaze said.

"**I'll be there," **Lars said. Stormblaze turned around and flew off back to Berk.

* * *

Stormblaze arrived back at Berk and decided to go check on the stables before he went to the village. He flew down to the building on the side of a cliff that were the stables and landed on the platform outside. The Alpha walked in and looked around to see all the Dragons frolicking about. This wasn't unnatural here as the Dragons always did this. Stormblaze noted that there was nothing wrong here and he flew back out the stables and towards the village so he could meet with Cammy.

Stormblaze found Cammy outside his home, waiting for Stormblaze to return. She noticed Stormblaze land near her and she walked up to him.

"**Hello Stormy," **Cammy said, cuddling up against him.

"**Are you ready for tomorrow?" **Stormblaze asked. Cammy reared back and looked at Stormblaze.

"**Yeah, I'm all set. Why are you getting our friends and families together anyway?" **Cammy asked.

"**I can't tell you. It's a secret," **Stormblaze whispered, making Cammy smile.

"**Aww come on, tell me," **Cammy pleaded, getting a bit jumpy. Stormblaze smiled.

"**Nope. It's a trade secret that I won't tell you until tomorrow," **Stormblaze said. Cammy knew that she wasn't going to get an answer out of Stormblaze, but she also knew that Cloudjumper would know.

"**Fine, then I'll go ask Cloudjumper what the secret is," **Cammy said, turning around and walking away.

"**Go ahead, I haven't told him either, and no one will know until tomorrow," **Stormblaze said. Cammy groaned and turned around.

"**You take the fun out of everything Stormy," **Cammy complained.

"**I try," **Stormblaze joked. **"You're going to have to wait till tomorrow." **Cammy smiled and walked up to Stormblaze.

"**You know," **Cammy put her face directly in front of Stormblaze's, **"you shouldn't keep a girl like me waiting," **She said in a seductive voice. Stormblaze wasn't fazed by this at all; in fact he liked it when she acted this way.

"**Trust me, this is worth the wait," **He said.

"**I thought you liked it when I did this," **Cammy said, brushing her tail against Stormblaze's side. They leaned in to kiss each other.

"**Stormbwaze!" **A little female yelled out, making the pair jump back a bit in surprise and look towards the one who yelled. It was Stormblaze's 2 year old sister Jasmine. Unlike her Night Fury brother, Jasmine was a light green Deadly Nadder with silver eyes. Cammy and Stormblaze calmed down when they saw Jasmine and Stormfly walk towards them.

"**Hello Mother, hello Jasmine," **Stormblaze said. Jasmine ran up to her brother.

"**Hi Stormbwaze," **Jasmine said. Because of Jasmine's very young age she didn't know how to pronounce some words properly, like Stormblaze's name. Stormblaze and Cammy chuckled at this.

"**Hello Stormblaze," **Stormfly said. She turned to Cammy. **"Good afternoon Cammy," **She said.

"**And to you SharpQueen," **Cammy greeted, tipping her head in respect before bringing it back up when she finished talking.

"**Miss Cammy, why are you wiv my bwother all the time?" **Jasmine asked, pronouncing some words wrong.

"**It's because he's my best friend in the whole world," **Cammy said. Stormblaze silently chuckled, catching Cammy's attention. **"What?" **She asked.

"**I believe we're a lot more than best friends," **Stormblaze said. Cammy laughed quietly.

"**You're such a smart tail," **She whispered. Stormblaze smiled.

"**Come on Jasmine, we don't want to be bothering them," **Stormfly said. Jasmine turned around to her mother.

"**Aww. But why?" **She complained.

"**Being the Alpha Dragon, your brother has many important things to do, so we shouldn't keep him from his duties," **Stormfly explained. Jasmine turned back around to Stormblaze and walked forward.

"**But I want to go with Stormbwaze," **She said. Stormblaze poked Jasmine's beak with his snout, making her step back two feet.

"**Sorry Jasmine, maybe next time," **Stormblaze said. Jasmine had an upset look on her face.

"**Oh, fine," **Jasmine said in a huff, her wings dropping down in disappointment. Stormblaze turned to Cammy.

"**Well I should get going. I'll see you later," **Stormblaze said. Stormblaze kissed Cammy on the cheek. **"Goodbye," **He said.

"**See ya Stormy," **Cammy said. Stormblaze turned and flew off into the sky.

* * *

The next day at noon, Stormblaze waited at the Cliff in Raven Point for Cammy and the others to arrive. He looked off towards the ocean, admiring the sight of it's beauty. Earlier that day, he had been practising in secret with his Dragonian Form so he would find it easier to use, but he stayed in his normal form until Cammy would arrive. Stormblaze sighed.

"_**I hope everything goes smoothly," **_He thought. He heard multiple Dragons land behind him. Stormblaze turned around to see all his friends standing a few metres away from him. The Dragon Riders, the Leaders, Lars' family and everyone else were there. **"Hello everyone," **He said. Everyone greeted the Alpha.

"How come you didn't tell us why you were gathering us here?" Hiccup asked. Stormblaze looked at the group and caught sight of Cammy.

"**Could you please step forward Cammy?" **Stormblaze requested. Cammy walked towards Stormblaze like he asked. As she continued to walk Stormblaze, in a flash of yellow light, transformed into a Dragonian, shocking everyone but Lars. Cammy stopped walking.

"**Stormblaze..?" **Cammy trailed off. Stormblaze looked down at his hand as he held it up.

"This form is only temporary, because I borrowed some of your father's power.," Stormblaze told Cammy. Cammy looked over to her father and Lars nodded. Cammy transformed into her Dragonian state too and looked at Stormblaze.

"Why are you doing this?" Cammy asked. Stormblaze grabbed Cammy's hand and pulled her beside him so they were standing beside the edge of the cliff.

"Cammy," Stormblaze started, "I asked for Lars' power because I wanted to tell you something in English." Cammy was a little confused by his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Because of your human half, I wanted to do this the human way." Cammy listened to his words as she understood what Stormblaze was saying. "We've known each other for practically our whole lives. And five years ago, we shared our first kiss... We may not be together forever, so let's make up the time we do have as something to remember." Cammy was somewhat touched by Stormblaze's words.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment to come, and I wanted to do it the human way, for you," Stormblaze said, holding both of Cammy's hands. "Cammy Anto, my love," Stormblaze got down onto one knee, "will you marry me?" Everyone that was watching were absolutely shocked, Cammy especially. Cammy's shock was quickly replaced with exquisite happiness as she smiled as much as she could.

"Yes yes of course I'll marry you," She said. Stormblaze smiled widely, stood up and he and Cammy kissed longingly. Everyone cheered for the two and congratulated them. They stopped kissing and Stormblaze noticed tears of joy trickling down Cammy's cheek. He wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Congrats you two," Astrid said, walking up to them with the rest of the group. Cammy and Stormblaze turned to the group.

"Thanks Astrid," Cammy said. Durga started to cry from the touching moment.

"I can't believe my little girl's getting married," Durga said, almost sobbing. Cammy and Stormblaze looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"I love you Cammy," Stormblaze said.

"I love you too Stormblaze," Cammy said.

At that moment, their lives were joined together, forever. Two months later, they got married and lived together. But what about Toothless? Would he ever come back to Berk? And if so, would he be welcome back? These questions will remain unanswered... for now.

* * *

**Well how's that for an ending eh? Cammy and Stormblaze are married. Yay! ^_^ The plot of the story will, I repeat WILL move on shortly, so don't get impatient.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blue Shadow

**I'm grateful for all the support you guys have given me and now that it's the school holidays, I can work on my stories for two whole weeks. Yippy! So this chapter will have good plot development, so... yeah that.**

**Yun: Let's just get on with it. If you can't think of anything to say than what's the point of adding these author's notes?**

**Me: I don't know. What's the point of protecting Cammy if you let her get married to Stormblaze?**

**Cammy: Burn.**

**Yun: ...**

**Stormblaze: Look at that, for once he's not talking. XenoX, are you a saint?**

**Me & Cammy: Hahaha.**

**Yun: Shut up Stormblaze!**

**Stormblaze: That's Alpha Stormblaze to you diamond head.**

**Yun: Grrr**

**Cammy: We should probably start the chapter.**

**Me: Agreed.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Blue Shadow

Fishlegs and Meatlug sat at the base of a cliff, enjoying the red and yellow glow of the setting sun. Fishlegs chucked a rock towards Meatlug, to which she caught it with her mouth and ate it.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful sunset Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked his Gronckle.

"**You ask that almost every time we see one,"** The StoneQueen said. Fishlegs looked at the Gronckle.

"Oh Meatlug," Fishlegs lent over and hugged Meatlug, "if only I could understand what you were saying," Fishlegs finished. Meatlug licked her rider's cheek.

Fishlegs hugged Meatlug for what seemed to be only a few seconds, but was in fact minutes. A shadow fell over the two, as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Fishlegs opened his eyes and when he saw that it was night he let go of Meatlug.

"Wow, it got dark pretty quickly didn't girl?" Fishlegs asked, looked around.

"**It did,"** Meatlug said. Fishlegs stood up and turned around.

"We better get back to the village," He said. The two then heard movement near them, and they turned to their left to see what it was. "Who's th... *gasp*" Fishlegs gasped in shock when he saw a shadowy blue figure. But it wasn't human, it was a Dragonian. The male Dragonian was shrouded in a dark blue, flame like aura which made its features impossible to see.

"**What is this?"** Meatlug asked, backing away with Fishlegs.

"Is... Is this a Dark Dragon?" Fishlegs asked while backing away in fear. Then, instantly in a blue flash, the Dragonian appeared directly in front of Fishlegs, scaring the Viking and making him tumble backwards onto his back. Fishlegs and Meatlug stared at the Dragonian for a few seconds. The Dragonian then turned his attention towards Meatlug.

"**What are you looking at?"** Meatlug asked. The Dragonian stepped back, not in fear, but to leave them alone. Fishlegs got back up to his feet and mounted Meatlug.

"Let's go Meatlug, while we have the chance," Fishlegs said. Meatlug then took off as fast as she could towards the village. Fishlegs looked back to the Dragonian and saw that it was still standing there. That was until it disappeared in a blue flash. He looked back forward to see where he was going.

* * *

After a few minutes, Fishlegs and Meatlug arrived at the Great Hall, still frightened from the earlier event. Meatlug landed and Fishlegs jumped off, proceeding to open one of the doors. He opened the door and he and Meatlug ran through, finding Hiccup, Stormblaze, Lars and Durga conversing.

"Hiccup, Lars!" Fishlegs called out. The four turned their attention towards the approaching duo.

"Fishlegs? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs and Meatlug stopped when they were a close distance away from Hiccup and Lars.

"Th-There was-There was a-a-a D-Dr..." Fishlegs continued to ramble on. Lars and Hiccup exchanged glances.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted, making Fishlegs stop talking. "What did you see?" Hiccup asked.

"There was a Dragonian," Fishlegs said. The four were taken aback by this.

"A Dragonian? Here?" Durga asked.

"What did it look like?" Lars asked.

"Well, it was covered in a dark blue aura, but the aura made it impossible to see its body. It only appeared as a shadowy silhouette of some sort," Fishlegs explained. "Oh, and it could also teleport in a blue flash like light." Lars thought about the description.

"Lars, this is something that you would know. What should we do?" Hiccup asked. Lars crossed his arms in thought.

"Well, for now, we need to scan the entire island for this... Blue Shadow, and see if it appears again," Lars stated.

"What right now?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, right now. We'll have Cammy scan the island for its current position." Lars turned to Hiccup and Stormblaze. "In the mean time, us four will search the island our selves, and Cammy will contact me when she has the location of The Blue Shadow," Lars finished. Hiccup nodded.

"Right, let's prepare," He said.

* * *

Lars, Hiccup, Stormblaze and Durga all flew over the forests. Cammy, back at the village, was telepathically linked to Lars to tell him the location of their target.

"_Found him yet Cammy?"_ Lars thought.

"_Not yet, wait... I found him. He's at the cove,"_ Cammy thought.

"Everyone, head towards the cove. That's where we'll find him," Lars called out.

"The cove? Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Look, that's what Cammy said. It's not far from here and are you really going to question Cammy's psychic abilities? They're better than mine," Lars said.

"Alright, alright. The cove is just up ahead." Hiccup was right, the cove was in sight and was only a few seconds away from landing. They flew down to the cove and landed next to the pond. "Where is he?" Hiccup asked. Rocks were heard falling from atop a larger rock and the four turned to the noise. Atop a large rock stood The Blue Shadow.

"That must be him," Lars said. The Shadow stepped down onto a lower rock, and then onto the ground. Hiccup felt a strange feeling wash over him.

"_What is this feeling? It's like a sense of deja vu,"_ He thought. The Shadow walked over towards the waters edge but stopped and turned to the four. He then walked towards them carefully, making sure to be aware of his surroundings. When he got too close, Lars summoned his sword, making The Shadow jump back defensively. _"Why does this seem so familiar?"_ Hiccup asked himself.

"Who are you? Are you a Dark Dragon?" Lars asked. The Shadow shook his head slowly. "Then what are you?" Lars asked. The Shadow started to walk forward towards the group. As he walked he held his right arm across his body, his fingers extended, and his hand was surrounded with a light blue glow.

"So you wanna fight?" Durga asked, walking forward. Lars put his left arm out and stopped her.

"No Durga, I'll fight him," Lars said. Durga got annoyed and transformed into her Dragonian Form. She grabbed Lars' arm with her left hand and shoved it out of the way while she summoned her water sword in her right hand.

"Not this time Lars. I love you too much to let you fight on your own." Lars looked at Durga with slight surprise. "This time, I'm stepping in," Durga said, stepping beside Lars. Lars closed his eyes and smiled.

"That determination of yours surprises me Durga," Lars said. He then transformed into his Master Form and opened his eyes. "Alright, let's do this," He said.

The Blue Shadow ran at Lars and Durga with his energy charged hand ready to strike. Lars and Durga also ran at him with their swords ready. Lars and Durga swung their swords at the Blue Shadow, but the Dragonian disappeared in a blue flash. The two were confused but they heard a sound behind them. It was the Blue Shadow reappearing behind them.

They turned around while swinging their swords at the Shadow. But, in the blink of an eye, the Shadow slashed through them with his energy charged hand, leaving a blue trail behind it which faded as he appeared on the other side of Lars and Durga. The slash hadn't caused any fatal damage, but it was enough to make them collapse onto the ground.

When they fell over and reverted back to their normal forms as their weapons disappeared, the Blue Shadow turned around, the energy on his right hand disappearing. Stormblaze became angry.

"**You piece of.."**

"Hey! You're the Blue Shadow aren't you?" A female voice asked, cutting Stormblaze off. The Blue Shadow turned around to see Cammy in her Dragonian Form.

"**Cammy?" **Stormblaze questioned.

"You must think you're sooo strong beating on my parents like that," Cammy said in a cocky, pointing to the Shadow, "but believe me when I tell you," She pointed to herself, "I'm way stronger than I look." Stormblaze went from angry to worried.

"**Cammy what are you doing?"** Stormblaze asked. Cammy summoned her sword Rosary in her right hand.

"Don't worry hun, I won't lose to this freak," Cammy said, readying her sword. "Now you'll face the power of a true Master Fury!" She shouted.

Cammy ran towards the Blue Shadow, her weapon poised to strike. Cammy swung her sword multiple times, but the Shadow dodged all of her strikes with ease. With the last swing, the Shadow teleported a few feet behind Cammy, but didn't take this moment to attack. Cammy quickly turned around, and prepared to swing her sword.

"Blossoming Petal Tempest!" She yelled, swinging her sword.

A large group of pink rose petals appeared around Cammy, and the petals flew at the Blue Shadow. The petals continuously hit the Shadow, making him put his hands up to shield himself. Cammy flew through the collection of flying rose petals, and swung her sword at the Dragonian. The Shadow teleported out of the tempest of petals, making Cammy miss. Cammy landed on the ground and looked around. The Blue Shadow then appeared behind the female. Lars, who was helped up along with Durga, was the first to noticed this.

"Cammy look out!" Lars yelled.

Before Cammy could turn around, the Blue Shadow kicked Cammy in the back, hard, sending her through the air. Before she went too far, the Shadow teleported behind Cammy and kicked her again, this time sending her upwards.

He appeared behind her again and knocked her towards the pond. Once again, he appeared behind Cammy and sent her flying back towards the ground. He continued to do this for the next three seconds before hitting her upwards, teleporting above her, and punching her in the abdomen with all his strength. Cammy was sent into the ground,causing a large collection of dust to be kicked up. The Shadow teleported down to the ground a few metres from where Cammy was. When the dust settled, Cammy was seen lying on the ground in her normal base form.

"**Cammy!" **Stormblaze yelled. The Alpha ran over to his wife with worry on his face. Cammy turned over and looked at Stormblaze.

"**I'm sorry Stormblaze. I thought I could beat him,"** Cammy said, her voice slightly faint.

"**I told you to stay at the village and you didn't listen to me,"** Stormblaze said.

"**I was worried about you," **Cammy said. The Blue Shadow started to walked towards the two. Stormblaze jumped in front of Cammy to protect her, making the Shadow stop.

"**Take another step closer to my wife and you're going to regret it," **Stormblaze warned. The Shadow perked his head up at the mention of the word 'wife'. Stormblaze and the Dragonian stared at one another for a few seconds. The Shadow turned around and began to walk away. As he was walking, he disappeared in a blue flash.

"He's not on Berk any more," Cammy said.

"That's a relief," Hiccup said.

"Come on, let's get you back to the village," Lars told Cammy.

* * *

Later that night, Stormfly began to walk up the stairs to the Great Hall to meet with the other Dragon Leaders to discuss about the Blue Shadow. Stormfly stopped herself in thought.

"**What are we going to do?" **She asked herself.

"Thinking about it before hand is a good idea," A deep voice said from behind Stormfly. The Nadder turned around and found the Blue Shadow standing behind her.

"**You... You're the Blue Shadow," **Stormfly said in shock.

"So that IS what they're calling me. Humph, I like it," The Shadow said.

"**What do you want from us?" **Stormfly asked.

"The only thing that I want, Stormfly, is peace," The Shadow said. The SharpQueen became confused as to how the Shadow knew her name.

"**How do you know my name? Who are you?" **She asked multiple questions.

"I am The Blue Shadow of The Peacekeepers. And how I know your name is of no importance," The Shadow stated. A few seconds of silence passed. "You will not tell anyone of this conversation, understand," The Shadow said.

"**Uh... Ok," **Stormfly said. Another few seconds of silence passed.

"I'm deeply sorry Stormfly." Stormfly tilted her head in confusion.

"**Sorry for wha..."**

"**Hey! Stormfly!" **Hookfang yelled out. Stormfly turned around and saw Hookfang standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. **"Will you hurry your tail up, we're waiting for you!" **Hookfang yelled.

"**Alright I'm coming!" **Stormfly yelled impatiently. Stormfly turned around to see the Blue Shadow gone. She looked around to see if she could find him, but she found nothing. Stormfly turned around and walked up to the Great Hall.

* * *

The next day at around ten am in the Great Hall, Lars walked up to Valka and Cloudjumper who were reading through a book on a table. The book was an old document book about the Dragonians, one of ten books that Lars brought back on one of his reconnaissance missions to nearby islands. Lars asked the two to find out anything they could about the Blue Shadow.

"Valka, Cloudjumper, how's the studying coming along?" Lars asked. The two looked up at Lars.

"**Our apologies Lars, but we cannot find anything about the Blue Shadow in these pages," **Cloudjumper said.

"That's right. There's information on everything about them. Dragonia, Dark Dragons, The Peacekeepers, everything," Valka explained.

"But nothing on the Blue Shadow," Lars added. The Dragon Master thought for a moment. His train of thought abruptly interrupted by the doors swinging open. Lars turned his attention towards the doors.

"Dad!" Cammy yelled. Durga was also there too. "The Blue Shadow has been sighted again," Cammy said.

"What?!" Lars exclaimed.

"Hiccup and Stormblaze are already on their way there. We have to hurry," Durga said. Lars turned around to Valka and Cloudjumper.

"I'll go with them. You two continue to search for information about the Blue Shadow," Lars said.

"**Yes sir," **Cloudjumper said. Lars nodded, turned around and ran to Cammy and Durga.

"I'll teleport us to his location," Lars said, placing both his hands on the two females. Lars used his powers to sense the Blue Shadow and teleported himself and the others near to the Shadow's location. They teleported to a clearing in the forest. Hiccup and Stormblaze were standing a few metres away from the Blue Shadow.

"Hiccup," Durga called out. Lars and Durga walked up to Hiccup while Cammy walked up to Stormblaze to stand beside him.

"Wait," Hiccup told the three. He slowly walked towards the Blue Shadow. "Toothless..." Hiccup said. The others looked at each other in confusion. "Is it really you?" Hiccup asked. The others then looked back at Hiccup and the Shadow. The Blue Shadow's aura then disappeared, revealing his true self.

"Nope, never heard of him," The dark blue Dragonian said. The Dragonian's appearance was a dark blue scaled male. He wore a dark blue zipper jacket, the same coloured inner shirt, and long dark blue pants. He had a long curved sword in a sheath on his right side. Hiccup jumped back in surprise, and in disappointment.

"What?! Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Now is that any way to treat your superiors?" The Dragonian asked.

"**Answer the question!" **Stormblaze ordered with an angry look on his face. The Dragonian looked at Stormblaze and started laughing.

"Hahahaha. That's right. He gives me that exact same look," He said, pointing to Stormblaze.

"Who gives you the same look?" Hiccup asked. The Dragonian put his arm down.

"Now what fun would it be to tell you right now? But he does say that you're all pretty strong," He said.

"**I guess that means you wanna fight," **Stormblaze said.

"Gee. I just don't know," The Dragonian said, extending his arms off to the side. A few seconds of silence passed. The Dragonian put his arms down then pointed to Stormblaze. "You be a good boy now Stormblaze," The Dragonian said. Then, a blue aura radiated from the ground beneath him and surrounded him, making him impossible to see. When the aura disappeared the Dragonian was gone. Stormblaze looked down in wonder and confusion.

"**What was he talking about? You gives him the same look?" **Stormblaze asked. Cammy looked at her husband in worry.

"**Don't worry about it. I think he was just trying to confuse you," **Cammy said. Stormblaze's mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

"**Yeah, I guess you're right," **He said in a cheery tone.

"Well, if that's the last visit from the Blue Shadow, then we should get back to the village," Lars said.

"He's right. We have a lot of stuff we need to do," Hiccup said.

"**Alright," **Stormblaze said, letting Hiccup climb on his back. Lars mounted Durga and they all took off to the village.

* * *

**Yaay plot development! This long chapter took about three days to write. I procrastinate sometimes. Also, that conversation at the start in the author's note is something I will do sometimes, but not all the time. Well, I'll do it most of the time... Now.**

**Please review. See you all next time, XenoX out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Yun and The Darkness

**HIIII GUUUUYS! I'm so sorry that this came late. I've been having writers block. But this is my longest chapter so far, so yeah. Well let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Yun and The Darkness

Training yourself nearly all day and every day to become stronger can lead to a lot of stress. Not for Yun. Yun believed that no matter how much he trained, he would never falter. Unfortunately, his will to get stronger would leave him vulnerable to opportunities that would grant him incredible power. This was one of those times. Yun was in the training grounds ready to head home. The training grounds looked like a war field after Yun trained there. Boulders and scorch marks laid across the ground, left there by Yun.

"_I'll fix this up later," _He thought to himself, referencing the mess he made. He began to walk forward, but he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his tail. He winced and turned around to see a large light brown snake biting his tail. "Grr! Get off!" He shouted, shaking his tail and throwing the snake to the ground.

The snake then quickly slithered away into a nearby bush. Yun turned around and kept walking, but he started to feel sick. His head throbbed with pain and his vision became blurry. He stumbled on his feet and fell over, his eyes slowly closing. Then, realisation hit him. The snake had poisoned him. Yun fully closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

Yun awoke hours later in a forest of trees. He opened his eyes and slowly stood up, confused as to how the venom didn't kill him. It was still light out, but dark grey clouds covered the sky, blocking out the sun.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Where indeed," A light male voice asked. Yun quickly snapped his attention to the man behind him, to find a black scaled Dragonian. The Dragonian had silver eyes, his pupils almost entirely as slits. His wings seemed to be sliced at the bottom, but not enough to render him flightless. A snake, the same snake that bit Yun, was wrapped around to Dragonian, it's head above the Dragonian's right shoulder.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yun asked. The Dragonian chuckled.

"Hmhmhm. You always were a hot head, Yun," The Dragonian said.

"How do you know my name?" Yun asked another question. Yun transformed into his Dragonian form.

"I know quite a lot about you Yun. I've been studying you for years. Right down to the very last detail," The Dragonian said. Yun carefully watched the Dragonian for any sudden moves. "I am Tox. The Dark Dragon of the Acidic Snakes," Tox said. Yun jumped back a few feet and summoned his sword from the ground and picked it up.

"What do you want with me?" Yun asked. The snake around Tox's body started moving its head around.

"I want to make a deal with you. It involves the downfall of Stormblaze," Tox said. Yun's face went from and angry look to wondering glare. Tox noticed this. "Ahh. Now I have your attention," He said. Yun placed the tip of his sword onto the ground, and the sword was swallowed up into the ground.

"The downfall of Stormblaze?" He questioned. Tox walked over to Yun.

"That's right. You absolutely despise him don't you?" Tox asked. He started to walk around Yun, the snake watching him carefully.

"I do, but I wouldn't kill him. He's my sister's husband. Besides, he's also my Alpha," Yun explained. Tox stopped walking when he got to Yun's right side.

"What? Who said anything about killing him?" Tox asked, pretending not to know.

"You said the downfall of Stormblaze," Yun said.

"Alright, you got me. I did mean kill," Tox admitted. "But you DO know what it means if you kill the Alpha, right?" Tox asked.

"I become the next... Alpha," Yun said in realisation. Tox smiled.

"Bingo! And I can grant you incredible power to defeat him." Yun perked his head up in interest. "I'll let you keep this power, only if you kill Stormblaze," Tox finished.

"This power... what is it?" Yun asked. "The power of darkness," Tox said. There was a slight pause. "Interested?" There was another pause before Yun evilly grinned.

"Yeah."

* * *

Half an hour later, Yun and Tox landed in the village of Berk. Yun was still in his Dragonian form for ease of mobility.

"So, do you know where he is?" Tox asked.

"Yun!" Emerald called out. Yun and Tox turned right and saw Emerald running towards them. She stopped running when she was in front of him. "Where have you been?" Emerald asked.

"I've been training. Where's Stormblaze?" Yun asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He's this way," Emerald said, turning around and walking away. Yun and Tox followed her. "So who's your friend?" Emerald asked.

"Just someone I met. It's not important," Yun said. After a few minutes of walking they had found Stormblaze. The Alpha was talking to Cloudjumper about important business.

"There he is," Emerald said as she stopped walking.

"I'll stay back here," Tox said. Yun quickly walked towards Stormblaze.

"Stormblaze!" Yun shouted. Stormblaze and Cloudjumper looked at Yun.

"**Can I help you Yun?"** Stormblaze asked. When Yun was close enough he punched Stormblaze in the cheek sending him down to the ground. When he got back up he yelled at Yun. **"What in Thor's name are you doing!?"** Stormblaze yelled. Cloudjumper stepped in between Yun and Stormblaze.

"**How dare you attack the Alpha!" **Cloudjumper shouted.

"Out of my way Cloudjumper. Stormblaze is my target," Yun said. Emerald realised what Yun was doing and rushed over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Yun!" Emerald exclaimed. Yun shoved Emerald away and onto the ground. The girl looked up at Yun with a frightened face. Yun turned back to Cloudjumper.

"If you don't get out of my way, then I'll have no choice but to kill you too," Yun warned Cloudjumper.

"**I'll protect the Alpha with my life. It's my duty!" **He shouted. Without warning, Yun jumped up and his left fist connected the the Stormcutter's face, sending into the house they were next to and making the front of it crumble onto Cloudjumper's body.

"Now that that's taken care of," Yun said. He turned to look at Stormblaze, and found that the Alpha was in his Dragonian form and pointing a steel sword at him, much to Yun's surprise. "I thought you gave your powers back to my father," Yun said.

"Heh. I kept some power for myself," Stormblaze said. Yun summoned his own sword and prepared to attack. Yun swung his sword down at Stormblaze, but the Alpha deflected the attack. Stormblaze took this chance to slash at Yun, but he also deflected the attack. They continued to rapidly block and dodge each others attacks. Then, out of nowhere, Lars teleported in front of Yun and stopped his blade with his own hand. Lars stared at his son.

"What do you think you're doing Yun?" Lars asked. Lars gripped the sword and threw it along with Yun to the side. Yun rolled then got to his feet.

"I'm going to kill Stormblaze once and for all," Yun stated.

"Why? What drove you to this?" Lars asked.

"Tox did. He said that he would give me more power. The power of darkness!" Yun yelled. Lars' eyes widened in shock and he looked over at Tox.

"Tox... The Snake Bearer?" Lars questioned. Tox smiled.

"That's right. The great Snake Bearer stands before you," Tox said, bowing. Yun ran at Lars with his sword ready and swung it at him. Lars dodged the attack, grabbed Yun's arm, and threw him towards Tox. Yun flipped himself and landed on his feet, next to Tox. He stood up straight.

"Enough of this Yun. This is pointless," Stormblaze said. Then Durga, Cammy, Lilly, The Dragon Leaders, and the Riders arrived after they heard the news thanks to Cammy's psychic powers.

"We got here as fast as we could," Valka said.

"Valka, Cloudjumper is under that pile of wood. He needs help," Emerald said, rushing over to her. Emerald and Valka ran over to the wood and started pulling the boards of wood off of Cloudjumper. They had got them all off and saw Cloudjumper's unconscious body. Valka put her hand on the Dragon's neck.

"He's still alive," She said.

"Yun! How dare you try to kill my husband!" Cammy yelled.

"Shut up Cammy. This doesn't involve you at all," Yun said.

"It does Yun," Durga said, "Because if you want to kill Stormblaze, then you're going to have to kill all of us," She stated, stepping forward. Everyone else stepped forward to the Alpha's side as well and all shouted in agreement with Durga.

"So they choose to interfere," Yun said to himself as he closed his eyes. "It seems I have no choice." Yun opened his eyes. "Tox, I'm still not strong enough to take them all on. I need you to release the darkness you gave me so I CAN be strong enough," Yun finished. Tox smiled and then laughed maniacally.

"Hahahaha. Oh, I'm so glad you said that," Tox said.

"I don't care. Just hurry up," Yun ordered.

"Very well," Tox said. Yun felt the darkness inside him build up. He screamed as a black and red aura exploded from him, the ground beneath him cracking from the immense power expelling from him. "Yes! Behold the power of darkness. This is true darkness!" Tox yelled. The aura around Yun disappeared and he looked up at his former friends. Emerald saw this and she became upset.

"Yun... No," She said softly. Then, the Timberjack known as Razorwing landed behind the group, and Epsilon jumped down in front of them.

"I came here as fast as I..." He stopped when his eyes caught sight of Tox. His body started shaking.

"Epsilon, what's wrong?" Lars asked. Epsilon clenched his teeth and squeezed his fists in anger.

"It's you..." Epsilon said in anger. Tox's eyes widened in surprise, but he still kept the same smile on his face.

"Oh, Epsilon. I haven't seen you in years. Tell me, how have you been since that day?" Tox asked.

"I haven't been able to sleep because of you!" Epsilon yelled.

"Eps, tell us, what's going on?" Cammy asked.

"Yes Eps, tell us. We're dying to know," Tox said. Epsilon sighed.

"Many years ago before I found you Lars, I met this women named Claire. After seeing each other more often we quickly fell in love. But, one night, we were attacked by a Dark Dragon. That Dark Dragon, was the Snake Bearer Tox." Lars knew where this was going, "He and I fought and by at the end of the battle, I set the field on fire, but he escaped. Little did I know though, Claire was still in the field... She pleaded for me to put her out, but I was too scared to do anything, and... I... I killed her," Epsilon finished.

"Epsilon, I'm so sorry," Lars said. A moment of silence passed.

"Lars, I'll fight Tox elsewhere. Meanwhile you all try to stop Yun," Epsilon ordered.

"**Are you sure Epsilon?" **Razorwing asked, worried about his friend.

"Don't worry Razorwing. I won't lose to this bastard," Epsilon stated. "Now, follow me!" He told Tox. Then, using his power of fire, he levitated himself with the fire and flew towards the forest.

"Destroy them," Tox ordered Yun.

"With pleasure," Yun said. Tox then followed after Epsilon.

"Right, now we need to find a way to snap Yun out of this," Stormblaze said.

"We'll follow behind you Alpha," Durga said. Yun started to produce the same aura from before, but this time it was slower and calmer. He held his hand out, and several dark red lasers shot towards the group. Unfortunately, Stormblaze, Lars, Durga, Cammy and Emerald were the only ones not to get hit. The rest were put in an unconscious like sleep when they were hit.

"Damn it. Looks like we'll have to do this on our own," Stormblaze said. Yun put his arm down by his side.

"Looks like I missed some of you," He said. "Oh well. I doesn't really matter. You'll all be dead soon enough," Yun finished, getting into an offensive stance. Lars turned into his Master Form and Durga transformed into her Dragonian Form. Cammy, on the other paw, backed up a step.

"_I want to help, but in my current condition, I can't take the risk. Hmm," _Cammy thought. She lookd over at Emerald and had an idea. "Dad, I'll take Emerald and get her to a safe place. It's not safe for her here," Cammy said.

"That's a good idea Cammy. Take Emerald and get out of here," Lars ordered.

"What? No. I won't leave Yun," Emerald objected.

"Cammy," Lars said. Cammy jumped up, grabbed Emerald's shoulders with her claws, and flew away from the area.

"Now we can end this," Stormblaze said.

"Well, I guess those small shreded remains of good in me must be grateful for sending my sister to safety. I'll give you that," Yun said.

"You shouldn't do this Yun. What you're doing is wrong," Stormblaze said. Yun nodded.

"You're right. But I'm still going to, on the grounds that I want to," He said. Stormblaze growled.

"Grr. You piece of shit!" He yelled, running towards him.

* * *

Cammy flew close to the ground to make sure that Emerald wouldn't get hurt that much if she fell from her grasp.

"Cammy! Take me back there!" Emerald yelled.

"I'm sorry Emerald, but I can't let you get hurt," Cammy said. Cammy let go of Emerald onto a small grass hill in the village and landed in front of her.

"What the hell Cammy?!" Emerald shouted.

"Look, I know you're pissed but you can't fight Yun," Cammy explained.

"Why not?" Emerald asked angrily.

"Because he'll kill you if you do," Cammy said. Emerald was Yun's best friend, or so she thought.

"I can talk to him. I'll try and change his mind," Emerald said. Cammy walked past Emerald, ignoring her. Emerald turned around.

"What if it was Stormblaze?" Emerald asked. Cammy stopped walking and thought about what Emerald said. Emerald noticed this. "Exactally. You would do something about it," She said. Cammy got frustrated and looked back at Emerald.

"Fine. Let's go," She said. Emerald smiled and ran over, then jumped onto Cammy's back. Cammy flapped her wings and took off back to meet with the others.

* * *

Back at the fight with Yun, Yun had just pinned Stormblaze down under his foot. Yun pressed down hard on Stormblaze's chest, earning a crack from his ribs. Stormblaze yelled out in pain. Lars and Durga were currently incapacitated, lying on the ground. Still awake, but unable to move.

"Hehehe. This is the end Stormblaze," Yun said, readying his sword to stab into the Alpha.

"Yun!" Emerald yelled out, walking towards Yun. She and Cammy had just arrived in the nick of time. "You don't have to do this Yun," She said.

"Oh. But I want to," Yun said, grinning evily.

"Listen Yun. Do you really want to go with Tox? Do you really want to be his puppet?" Emerald asked. Yun stepped off of Stormblaze and faced Emerald. He planted his sword into the ground and it was absorbed back into the ground. He then gritted his teeth.

"Why?" He asked, "Why do you care so much about me?!" He shouted. Emerald put her hands to her crest.

"Because I love you." Yun took a step back in surprise as he was taken aback. He certainly wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Love? I don't care about that," Yun started, "I just want to see Stormblaze dead at my feet." A frown formed on Emerald's face.

"Fine, go ahead and kill him. You'll just turn out to be Tox's slave in the end," She said. Emerald walked up to Yun slowly, but stopped directly in front of him. "So choose. You can stop this madness and be with us, or you can kill me now and leave with Tox." Emerald closed her eyes and waited for Yun's decision. "Choose," She said. Yun stared at the girl for about ten seconds, thinking about what to do.

"Emerald..." Yun said softly. Emerald felt Yun's arms wrap around her in his embrace and she oppened her eyes. Yun had made his decision by hugging Emerlad, and Emerald hugged him back, wrapping her arms around Yun's back. They reared back and looked at each other.

"Thank you Yun," Emerald said. Yun heard Stormblaze stand up, so he turned around to look at the Alpha. Stormblaze helled his aching chest in pain. "Listen Stormblaze," Yun started, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Stormblaze looked up at Yun with a smile.

"You know you're never going to be trusted again right?" Stormblaze asked. Yun smiled then chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured that," He said. Then, a large orange explosion was seen near the base of one of the mountains. Everyone turned their attention towards the explosion.

"Based on the location of the explosion, that should be Epsilon and Tox over there," Lars said.

"Should we go help him?" Durga asked.

"No. This is Epsilon's fight," Lars said.

* * *

Epsilon and Tox jumped out of the dust that was kicked up by the explosion. When the dust settled, Tox summoned four giant snakes from the ground behind him, and sent them towards Epsilon. They slithered along the ground with great speed. One of the snakes tried to bite Epsilon, but he jumped over it. Another one lunged its fangs at him as he jumped. Using his flames, Epsilon flew up over the snake and into the air.

He looked down to see all four snakes flying towards him. Epsilon brought his hands forward and from them, a giant burst of flame shot outward, completely incinerating the four snakes. The flames stopped and smoke was left in its place. Epsilon flew back down to the ground and landed on his feet, crouching as he landed. From the smoke, many smaller, but large snakes slithered towards Epsilon. They were too fast for him, and he was trapped as the snakes wrapped around him. The smoke cleared and Tox was revealed, his right arm stretched out, and from the elbow down his arm had turned into the snakes that trapped Epsilon. Epsilon struggled to get free.

"Struggle all you want, there's no way you can win," Tox said.

"Argh. He's even stronger than before," Epsilon said to himself.

"It's just like before. You couldn't beat me then, and you can't beat me now," Tox said in a mocking tone. Epsilon smiled.

"Maybe so. But just like you, I've grown stronger," He said. Tox started laughing.

"Hahahaha! Really? You've grown stronger?" Tox asked.

"That's right. I haven't begun to show my true power yet!" Epsilon said. Tox's smile disappeared. "I love you Claire," Epsilon softly said to himself. Epsilon closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, his entire body ignited with an orange fire.

"What?" Tox said in shock. Tox summoned more snakes to wrap around Epsilon. The extra, larger snakes wrapped themselves around and over Epsilon's head, sealing him in a think wall of snakes. But the snakes that had Epsilon trapped caught fire, and then exploded in a burst of orange fire. Tox morphed his right arm back to normal as he stared in shock. When the dust quickly settled, Epsilon was revealed in his Dragonian Form. Only this time his shoulders, fore arms, and wings were engulfed with fire. Fire also blazed from the top of his head down along his back, and finally to the tip of his tail.

"Lars isn't the only one to attain this power. This is MY Master Form!" Epsilon proclaimed. Tox growled.

"Grr! No amount of power can defeat me. So bring it on!" He shouted. Epsilon flapped his wings and flew at Tox at a speed that the Dark Dragon couldn't follow. Epsilon punched Tox in the chest and sent him flying through the air, towards the village. Tox flapped his wings to level out and stopped above the village plaza where the others were.

"Everyone move!" Lars yelled. Everyone, including the ones that were knocked unconscious, but were now awake, ran out of the plaza. Epsilon flew up and towards Tox. The Snake Bearer's left arm turned into a giant snake, and sent it towards Epsilon.

Epsilon dodged to the right of the snake and used his claws on his left hand to gash the side of the snake all the way down to its point of origin, Tox. When Epsilon reached Tox he grabbed Tox's arm with his right hand. The fire on Epsilon's hand burned brighter, and lit the snake on fire, making Tox yell in pain. The snake was incinerated and Tox was left with half his left arm gone. Tox screamed in pain.

Epsilon let go of Tox's arm and then punched him towards the ground. Epsilon flew towards Tox, held his right arm to increase the power of the fire on his arm, and then finally punched Tox's abdomen as hard as he could into the ground. Fire erupted in a spiralling motion from Epsilon's fist, and spiralled around him.

The fire disappeared and Epsilon back flipped off of Tox and landed on the ground a few metres away. He panted as he reverted back to his human form. Lars and the others walked up behind him.

"Epsilon, is it over?" Lars asked. Tox started chuckling slowly.

"He…he…he…he." Epsilon walked over to the Dark Dragon, and stopped when he was in front of him. "What are you waiting for Epsilon?" Tox asked, "Kill me, and avenge Claire." There was a short pause from Epsilon.

"No. It's not what Claire would want," Epsilon said. "I thought that my destiny was to avenge her… but I now see that I was wrong. Claire wanted me to stop training, as well as fight. So I will respect her wishes." He paused again. "My destiny… is to bring peace." Lars smiled at his brother. Tox laughed again.

"Ha…ha…ha… Peace..? If you're not going to kill me… then who will?" Tox asked. Epsilon turned around and walked back to the group, nodding to Yun as he walked past him. Yun walked up to Tox. "Yun… Why haven't you disposed of Stormblaze yet?" Tox asked.

"I won't ever kill my friends," Yun stated.

"What?!" Tox exclaimed. Yun summoned his sword from the ground, grabbed the hilt, and pointed it at Tox. "Wh-What are you doing?" Tox asked in fear.

"My life… is dedicated to my friends." Yun then stabbed Tox in the chest, ending his life. He pulled the sword out of Tox, plunged it into the ground, and retracted it back into the Earth. Yun turned around and began to walk back towards everyone else, but stopped when he heard a sound from behind him. He turned his body around and saw that a greyish aura was eradiating off of Tox's body, all the while Tox's body was disintegrating.

"Since you killed Tox, Yun, you gain his power," Lars explained. Yun transformed back to normal and prepared himself. The aura flew at Yun, but stopped just before it reached him. Yun and the others were confused as to why he didn't absorb it. The aura then flew in another direction. A shadowy figure, none other than the Blue Shadow, had his hand held out and the aura turned into a crystal ball as he held it in his hand. The ball then disappeared in a manner similar to how the Blue Shadow teleports.

"_How did he do that?" _Lars thought. The Shadow then disappeared in a blue flash of light. "I guess he was here to take the power," Lars said.

Moments later, Yun spoke with the others.

"So what are you going to do now?" Durga asked her son.

"I thought that I might leave for a few days, to clear my head and try to get rid of the darkness inside me," Yun explained.

"When will you be back?" Emerald asked. Yun shook his head.

"It's hard to say, but if I don't have any luck of getting rid of the darkness, I'll just come home," He said. He turned around and prepared to take off. "I hate long goodbyes, so I'll leave now." Everyone but Emerald said their farewells quickly. "Emerald," Yun said. Emerald looked up at Yun.

"Y-Yes?" Yun smiled.

"Thank you… for saving me," He said. Emerald smiled at him. Yun then took off and flew away from Berk. A moment passed.

"Did you really mean what you said to him Emerald?" Lilly asked. Emerald smiled and looked down.

"In a way. I just hope he comes back safe," Emerald said. She looked back up to where Yun flew too. _"Yun… Don't ever let the darkness take a hold of you. And if it does, just remember that I love you," _Emerald thought.

* * *

**I know what you're all thinking. "There's going to be another Human/Dragon ship." FALSE! I already have something planned for Yun, but that will come much much much MUCH later. Also, Master's Origin will continue, I just haven't gotten around to it.**

**See you all next time, XenoX out.**


End file.
